


【泉真】做了让重要后辈生气的事（3）

by SiebenL



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 泉真
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 15:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14523900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiebenL/pseuds/SiebenL
Summary: #三号车库#濑名泉×游木真，原作背景的初次婴儿车，新手上路祝阅读愉快w





	【泉真】做了让重要后辈生气的事（3）

#前文传送门→[（1）](http://ailul.lofter.com/post/eaba1_126fa473)，[（2）](http://ailul.lofter.com/post/eaba1_127a6160)

 

05

初次亲吻之后，一切似乎都变得轻易起来。

顺理成章地十指交握，水到渠成地舔舐，濑名小心翼翼地把嘴压在游木唇瓣上，像轻吻一团香草味儿的棉花糖。很软，还有点甜甜的，如果是普通点心的话濑名一定会嗤之以鼻的，可那是游君柔软的嘴唇，一直品尝下去都不会感到腻味。原来甜味不是那么难以接受，濑名心想着，试探着伸出舌尖，其实他也不知道应该如何维持这个吻，只是下意识地顺应本心——想多尝一尝游君的味道——竟也无师自通地这么进行下去了。

游木有些被动地承受着他小小的施压，也许是自己太心急了吗，濑名犹豫了，可又舍不得撤开，就在迟疑的时候，一个湿润柔软的东西舔上他的唇角，他怔了一会儿，才发觉游木竟然在回应自己。

笨拙的舔吻乱得毫无章法，他们没有做过约定，却心照不宣地握住手，在未知疆土上探索着，局促不安又兴奋不已，当濑名侧头时，游木也会默契地转动脑袋，好让彼此的舌头更轻易地探入对方口中，交融的唾液宛如上好的酒，陌生而甘甜，令他们沉醉其中，欲罢不能。

不知不觉中，濑名松开了游木的手，带着一点濡湿汗水的掌心滑到对方赤裸的小臂上，又顺着衣褶窸窸窣窣地摸索，指尖勾起衣袂，像钻入温暖巢穴的雏鸟那般灵巧地伸进去。

他感觉游木下意识地挺直了身板，尚未抹去少年气的青涩腰线紧绷起来，他指尖点上去都会激起战栗的涟漪。

“抱歉……”濑名紧张地脱口而出，“游君不喜欢被这样摸吗。”

原本还只是害羞的游木像是被他的话提点，脸涨得越来越红，他一只手还使劲攥着濑名的掌心，像捏着最后一根岌岌可危的救命稻草。

“只是有点突然，被吓到了……”

他声音细得仿佛深秋的蚊子。但濑名清楚地听到了，表情放松下来。其实濑名紧张得要命，甚至有点呼吸不畅了，他很怕自己太狼狈，没有前辈和哥哥该有的余裕。可当游木面红耳赤地说自己不排斥他的触碰时，濑名忽然觉得，那些顾虑都是多余的，他的游君尽管害怕，却还是乖乖跟随自己踏进这片陌生世界，那么接下来，当然要由他这个年长者好好引导游君，不可以让游君感到不安，要尽可能令对方舒服才行。

像是在一瞬间得到全宇宙的勇气一般，濑名的情绪也平静下来，他用拇指安抚着游木的手背，耐心问：“可以脱掉游君的衣服吗？”

“诶……”

游木显然被他的直球吓了一跳，可再如何纯情，十六七岁的少年也早已明白那些开启身体秘密的隐晦暗号，更何况……

“不行吗？”

濑名恳切地倾着身子，放低姿态，让他看起来真挚到甚至有点可怜的程度了。很少看到这样的濑名，更多时候他总是自说自话，游木都习惯了顺着他性子随他去。而眼下，主导权却突然被濑名塞到自己手上，游木抿住嘴，以免自己妥协得太过轻易。

然而短暂目光僵持之后，游木心里的小白旗已冉冉升起。

“也不是不可以……”

濑名的眼睛顿时亮起来，像捕捉到心仪蝴蝶的猫那样熠熠生辉，游木知道自己到底还是被套路了，可为什么并不觉得不甘呢。

为游木脱掉套头衫的时候濑名有点心急了，忘记对方还戴着眼镜，游木的脑袋被裹在暖黄色的家居服里，仿佛笨手笨脚的花苞在左摇右摆：“泉、泉桑我的眼镜！眼镜要挤扁了！”

可总是顾及游木感受的濑名这次却置若罔闻，用力把长衫拽开，裹挟了眼镜的家居服就这样被他甩在一边。没了眼镜，脸上还残留着缺氧的红晕，游木脑子还有点懵，甚至没意识到罪魁祸首已经笑眯眯地凑上来，像迎接落入陷阱的羔羊那般温柔地亲吻他。

“别这样搞突袭啊。”游木瘪嘴，冲着模糊视野里唯一清晰可见的身影抱怨。

“因为游君实在太可爱，忍不住就这么做了。”濑名笑着，丝毫没有歉意地收拢双臂，只穿了单薄短袖的少年不得不靠在他双膝上，对方也意识到这个窘境，拘谨地抬起臀部，像要避免直接坐在濑名腿上似的。

“游君。”

“怎么了……”

“想kiss。”

“已经做好几次了吧。”游木小声吐槽着，却还是配合地低下头。

 

即使是最不喜欢的甜味，一旦那是喜欢的人散发出来的，就会着魔般迷恋上。

尽管是毫无经验的接吻，只要是和喜欢的人一起做，就会上瘾般停不下来。

两人意识到这一点的时候，已经坐在地板上不厌其烦地亲吻多次了，那层糊在彼此间含蓄的窗户纸被捅破之后，他们就像要把之前压抑的所有冲动都补回来——虽然喘息的间隙还是会在目光相撞时脸红，但那点悸动的羞赧完全影响不了他们对彼此的渴求。

濑名爱抚得太过小心又缺乏技巧，可配合着亲吻和初次情事特有的暧昧感，深埋在游木身体里的欲望还是轻易被撩拨起来。他还维持着跪在濑名身侧的姿势，身体却已疲于矜持，乖乖地倚在濑名大腿上，臀缝恰好贴近对方膝盖，圆滑的弧度卡着濑名的腿根，对男性而言本该钝感的部位竟诡异的敏锐，像在警觉着濑名的一举一动。

“游君也渐渐有感觉了？”

察觉到什么的濑名得意地笑起来，原本扶在游木后腰的手绕到前面，明目张胆地用手背蹭过游木胯下某个突起的部位。

亲吻那么多次谁都会有反应的吧……游木腹诽着，想把濑名的手从那里拨开。不过，他偷偷瞄一眼濑名，没想到kiss原来会这么舒服，是因为技巧吗，不……好像也没什么章法就是了，果然还是因为对方是泉桑吗。

这种关键时候喜欢的人竟然走神，濑名不开心了，避开游木的阻拦，掌心贴在对方手背上，迫使游木抚摸他自己的下体。

“咿！”

突如其来的触感让游木吓得叫起来。都是青春期的少年了，摸一下自己身体本来没什么大不了，可被别人把着手强行自摸就太羞耻了，像是故意提醒他“你有反应了”一样。

“泉桑你做什么！”

“游君，不处理一下没问题吗？”濑名明知故问，指尖插进游木的指缝里，隔着布料有意无意地按揉对方逐渐硬挺的下身。

“我自己、解决就好了……”

“在这里吗？”

游木恼怒地瞪他，却没有反驳。

濑名贴着游木的手慢条斯理地揉捏着，另一只手拉开了休闲裤的松紧腰带。

“觉得害羞的话，我来帮忙也可以哦？”

“不、不用啦……”

游木的拒绝软绵绵的，毫无力度。令他困惑不解的是，自己解决欲望时似乎从没有这么快就有感觉的，至少绝对不会隔着两层布料揉一揉就硬起来，他不得不承认，相比内心，自己的身体好像更加坦诚地喜欢着濑名泉。

“游君害羞起来也很可爱呢，”濑名像是沉浸在自我脑补的甜蜜氛围里一般，满足地笑起来，“我说，游君？”

“又、又怎么……”

游木有些难耐地扭了扭身子，躲避濑名爱抚的动作反倒充满欲拒还迎的意味。好吧，他也确实没有那么排斥被别人抚摸下体，毕竟对方摸起来挺舒服的，而且，那个人是濑名。

“接吻吧。”

又来……游木心想着，却说不出口。他低头便能清楚看到濑名澄明期许的眼神，仿佛那只是再单纯不过的一个小奖励。濑名似乎总在向他索取什么，可当他细究起来，又会发现那些都是再普通不过的东西，微不足道得令他匪夷所思，他甚至搞不懂为何濑名要如此大费周折地索求这些，它们是那样的不起眼，那样不值一提，可为什么即使如此，泉桑依旧会笑得如此满足呢？即使到现在，游木也无法完全搞清楚那人全部的想法。

“来吧~”濑名还在朝他笑着，循循善诱的口吻，笃定地等待他回应。

他垂下头，闭上眼却仍能准确地贴上濑名的双唇。他们的唇瓣因为先前的吻而变得湿润饱满，舔舐厮磨时多了份微妙的色情感。他们认真地亲吻着，像进行某种庄重虔诚的仪式。

从以前开始，游木就在困惑某件事——即使自己无法理解对方心思，仍会不由自主地在濑名渴求自己时满足对方，这种毫无原则的妥协又是为什么？

如今的游木，已经懂了。

 

 

06

卧房里暧昧的空气终于在两人的亲吻爱抚中酿成浓稠的情调，只消一点星火就能燃起欲焰。

濑名的手握住游木下体的时候，后者正抹去唇角的残液。没有眼镜替他明晰所有必要或不必要的轮廓，此刻的游木只需要看清眼前的人就足够了。他能看到那人眼里明晃晃的笑意和几乎溢出来的眷恋，还有掩盖着温柔水面之下暗流涌动的欲望，那都令他兴奋不已，他想自己大概也是相似的模样。

濑名仍坐在硬邦邦的地板上，游木则靠在他膝间，休闲裤被扯掉一半，露出光裸的臀部和高昂的性器。他不敢直面它，哪怕那是自己再熟悉不过的器官，还时常被他亲手临幸，可眼下握着它的不是自己的右手，而是另一只白皙纤长、骨节分明的手，有些冰凉、并不算柔软，但握住他下体的时候会格外温柔，好像那是对方最珍视的宝物似的。游木坐在濑名身上，他的双腿早就没有支撑的力气，濑名撸动的速度越快，就有越多的电流从小腹钻出来，麻痹了他的大腿和腰肢，他只能勉强勾起脚趾，企图稍微减缓一点汹涌快感带来的不适。熟悉的潮欲在他血液里炸开，却又和以往的感觉不太一样，他好像已经高潮了，因为他大脑已变得空白一片，躯体不自觉地抽动着，就连平日习惯压抑的呻吟都轻易流泻而出，可他好像又没有高潮，只是在海啸最高的巨浪上攀爬着，快感如层层叠叠的海浪击打着他的肉体，舔舐着他的神经，他被不断地推往高处，却怎么都碰不到极乐的天堂。

当游木高潮时，紧绷的身体忽然后仰，像要确保精液能毫无阻碍地喷薄一般，濑名及时揽住他，任由那略微泛着腥气的浊液浸湿了前襟。被他拢在掌心的性器仍在颤抖，就和它主人一样沉浸在快感的浪潮里，真实得可爱。游木的眼睛因泪水而湿润泛红，一想到这都是因自己而形成的，濑名就忍不住微笑，凑上去亲吻他的眼角，再轻啜对方下唇。游木仍有些意识模糊，他还看不清近在咫尺的濑名的表情，只是在对方凑近的时候下意识迎合着亲过去。

从余韵中恢复花费了一点时间，濑名耐心地抚摸着游木的后背，等待对方再度清醒。气氛正好——应该说好得过头了，甚至超出了他的预期，现在如果趁胜追击的话，能直奔本垒也说不定。可他怕游君吃不消，光是一次手淫就让对方爽得意识不清了，也许循序渐进比较好。

再说……他自己也要做足功课，以前只是道听途说过男人和男人也能做，但第一次似乎会很痛的样子，绝对不能给游君留下任何痛苦回忆。

就在濑名胡思乱想的时候，游木终于回过神来，被自己胯下的斑斑劣迹搞得满脸通红。

“真是弄得一团糟……”他嗫嚅着，徒劳地用抽纸擦拭濑名衣服上的痕迹。

“没关系，稍微清洗一下就好了。”濑名语气清爽得要命。

“我、我现在去洗。”找到了充分借口的游木一下子弹起来。

“游君这么想看哥——我脱衣服嘛~”

“才不是啦，只是干了的话就很难弄了，”游木说着，从衣柜里拿出几件干净的休闲衫，“泉桑先换一件凑合一下。”

分明都是同性，可在濑名脱衣服的时候游木仍不自然地别开了视线。

尽管濑名反复强调没关系，可游木还是抓过衬衫就夺门而出。只留下裸着上身的濑名在屋里打转，游木母亲还在，他总不能直接这么冲出去。

也不知游木是无心还是有意，他拿出来的几件短袖不是ACG的T恤就是纪念文化衫。濑名对布料质感挑剔得很，手感还不错的图案实在不符他的人设，挑来拣去也没个称心的，他就索性直接把校服外套披在身上。

游木一回来，就看到仿佛在玩色气制服play的濑名，衣襟大开，露出被灯光照得发白的胸膛，还有隐约凸显出肌肉轮廓的平滑小腹。

“泉桑——”

“游君……？”

等到游木回来的濑名在看清对方模样的时候也变得说不出话来，他搞不懂，为什么洗个衬衫能洗得浑身都湿哒哒的，游木本来就只穿了一件薄短袖，吸饱了水之后紧身衣似的贴在身上，透出浅浅的肤色，少年清瘦的轮廓一览无遗。

“怎么回事……”

心跳加速的两人异口同声道。

 

 

-TBC-


End file.
